


Their First Night Together

by JonJ



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonJ/pseuds/JonJ
Summary: A short drabble about the first night Fenris and Hawke spent together. TW for trans male anatomy.





	

There was a thump as Fenris’s back hit the wall. Soon Hawke’s lips were pressed on his again, each kiss more passionate than the last as the tension between the two men had finally reached its limit. Fenris pulled Hawke closer to him, both hands caressing the mage’s back as he started to kiss the elf’s neck. Hawke’s growing erection started to feel obvious against Fenris’s groin and he wondered if Hawke had noticed that there was something… different about him. The thought was quickly interrupted by Hawke biting his ear and thrusting at the same time, evoking a low grunt from the elf. Fenris couldn’t bear it anymore.

“Upstairs. Now.” The commanding tone in Fenris’s voice caught Hawke a bit by surprise, which he found to be very arousing.

As Hawke closed the bedroom door Fenris had already started to take off his armor. He watched as the he removed the rest of his clothes, admiring the view. Hawke would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of this moment, how much he ached to touch and be touched by the handsome elf now standing in front of him, stark naked. And yet, there was something that gave him pause.

“So, this is probably not what you expected...” Fenris broke the silence. A hint of nervousness could be heard in his voice.

“I- Well, you could say that…” Hawke managed to answer. He was familiar with what most men looked like in the nude, of course. And Fenris was evidently not like most men, with his manhood at a little over an inch and another part that was unlike what Hawke had come to expect. After the initial surprise though Hawke was hardly fazed. That’s just the kind of man he was. 

“But,” he continued, “This doesn’t change anything. I know how I feel about you, Fenris, and I want _you_. I don’t care about the… details.” Hawke moved closer to the elf, discarding his robe as he did.

The mood in the room was instantly more relaxed. Fenris smirked. He grabbed Hawke and rather forcefully pushed him on to the bed and straddled his thighs. Hawke pulled him down for a kiss as Fenris rubbed his member against Hawke’s bulging erection. Fenris went to pull down Hawke’s last remaining underclothes and both men shivered as flesh touched flesh. Their breathing were heavy between the kisses, and the rocking movements and feeling the mage’s cock against his own had already made Fenris’s nether regions rather wet.

Hawke grabbed the elf around his hips and gently positioned him on his member. Fenris let out a deep moan as Hawke slowly started to thrust inside. He reached the base and they both began to move together, Fenris grabbing Hawke by his hair and biting his lower lip. And the sounds he was making, oh the sounds. Hawke was captivated by them. And they only got better when he moved his hand to stroke Fenris.

This was almost too much for the elf. His movements got jerkier and his legs were trembling. He was already so close, so when he felt Hawke’s warm release filling him it brought him over the edge. They both had to catch their breath for a moment, Fenris almost collapsing on Hawke’s chest from the exhaustion.

Hawke smiled and softly kissed Fenris on the forehead, who seemed at least equally pleased. Fenris rolled to his side, resting his head on Hawke’s chest and putting his arm around him. The mage let out a content sigh before they both dozed off.


End file.
